It has become a very general problem for many families with young children, that the children sometimes kick their quilt or blanket off while in bed because they feel relatively warm. But, the surface temperature of their body will drop after they fall asleep, as the room temperature drops during the night. Therefore, the children will be susceptible to catching a cold. Another problem is that when children change their sleeping position, the quilt will also shift its position and sometimes slip off their body.
In view of this, the inventor has derived the present invention which will hold the quilt or blanket firmly over a child's body.